Edward's Bachelor Party
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: Just a small story that I wrote revolving around the Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day. "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" Enjoy!
1. Bachelor Party

**A/N: I saw the Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day and felt the need to write this. I think the idea is kind of cute :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

"A bachelor party? But, I don't even know anyone!" Emmett was eagerly pushing me towards the front door, ignoring my near constant protests. Bella sat on the couch in between Alice and Esme, her head cocked to the side in confusion as she watched the scene before her.

"You don't have to know anyone for _our_ kind of bachelor party," Emmett said.

I planted my feet onto the floor to avoid getting any closer to the door. But Emmett just pushed me harder, causing me to skid across the hard-wood floor, my shoes making a high-pitched squealing sound against it as I slid.

Jasper was trailing behind us, grinning from ear to ear, sending waves of excitement all throughout the room. But I was too far past furious to acknowledge his ability that set off his own emotions for the rest of the room to experience. They all were blocking their minds and I couldn't tell what was in store for me next. That only made me ten times more furious.

Bella, like me, was completely oblivious. She stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" she asked. Emmett froze and I tried to make my escape, but he held my arms behind my back like he was arresting me.

"How did you guess?" Jasper asked, astonished.

My jaw dropped. "Are you joking? A _strip club_?! No way in hell am I going anywhere _near _a strip club!" I declared as I finally pulled away from Emmett. I looked at Bella to see her reaction. Her face was merely astounded and shocked.

"I was being sarcastic," she mumbled.

"Aw, come on!" Emmett boomed. "You need proof that you are finally becoming a man, Edward! What's better proof than going to a strip club?" His hand flew around and gave me a nice slap on the back.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled. Jasper laughed.

"Are you seriously taking him to a strip club?" Bella asked in a voice that sounded strangled.

Esme answered this one. "I'm sorry, Bella." She sighed. "I tried to talk them out of it. But, they were set on this." She looked at Jasper and Emmett, suddenly angry. "See what you are doing to the poor girl? She is already as pale as we are! And you haven't even left yet!"

"She'll get over it," Emmett said, waving a hand dismissively. I slapped him on the back of the head, nearly making him fall over.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we are going to Veronica's." He grinned. "That is supposed to be one of the best clubs to go to in Port Angeles." Bella's eyes grew wide as she learned that fact.

"No! That doesn't make me feel any better!" she groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

I slapped Emmett again. "You are so stupid." I walked over to her to put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

And then, as if things couldn't get any more out of line, Rosalie came down the stairs with a very angry expression. "Okay, Emmett. Remember what we talked about," she said, pointing a finger at him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "I will not pay too much attention to the girls at the club." Rosalie glared. "Okay, fine. I won't pay _any _attention to them. This is purely for Edward's manhood." He grinned mischievously at me. He was trying to provoke me at this point. I made a disgusted sound and looked at Bella. She was still practically speechless. I shook my head in disbelief and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"If I find out that you _were_ paying attention . . ." Rosalie broke off with a warning glare.

Emmett snorted. "Oooo, scary," he said, wiggling his fingers in the air with a false ominous look on his face. Rosalie growled unimpressively and Emmett jumped up and raised his hands defensively. Jasper laughed at him, and then neatly dodged a punch from him.

And finally, Bella had regained her ability to speak. "Same goes for you, Edward. If I find out that you even look at a . . . _stripper _with the slightest bit of interest, you are in so much trouble," she threatened.

I took a step back laughed once without humor. "I won't look at them at all. I'll hide out in the bathroom," I vowed.

Emmett looked offended. "You're never going to leave my sight. You have no experience, it's ridiculous," he mumbled. I growled and got ready to punch him through the wall.

Alice stood up, grinning wider than Jasper. "Don't worry. Edward will be back soon." Bella frowned. I frowned in response.

"Come on, Edward! Cheer up! We will have fun!" he said as he began pushing me towards the door again.

"I love you, Bella!" I called before Emmett got me outside.

"Love you, too!" I heard her answer. Then the front door shut and my nightmare began. I trudged down the porch steps and got ready to open the driver's side door of my Volvo when Emmett knocked me backwards.

"What do you think you're doing? You aren't driving! It's your bachelor party!"

I raised one eyebrow. "I could care less. You certainly aren't driving my car."

Emmett smiled impishly. "Oh, yes I am." He opened the door to the backseat for me and gestured for me to get in.

"Absolutely not. I am driving."

"Don't make me put you back there myself," he threatened. Jasper just stood on the sidelines looking extremely amused. I let out a long and exasperated sigh before sliding into the backseat of my own car. For a minute, I almost considered knocking them both senseless and then making a run for it.

_"You'll thank me for this later,"_ Emmett thought.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I highly doubt it," I mumbled before we drove off.


	2. Veronica's

**A/N: Wow, I was really surprised with the response I got! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Do any of know about the Comic Con thing going on in San Diego? The Twilight cast was there and they were answering questions from the fans . . . needless to say, it was very interesting. Anyway, here is the next chapter :)**

We had pulled up into the parking lot of Veronica's. My own personal hell. I nearly had to put my hands over my ears with the horrible music - if you could even call it music - that was practically shaking the whole building.

Emmett got out of the car and did this weird dance next to Jasper. "Yes! I love this song!"

I buried my face in my hands, mortified. Those two were going to humiliate me to no end.

"Come on, Edward!" Emmett boomed over the impossibly loud music as he opened the car door. Reacting fast, I flew out of the opposite door, trying to escape. Unfortunately, I ran smack into Jasper.

"Not so fast, Edward. The fun hasn't even started yet," he said as he pushed me towards the large metal door of the club. I growled angrily as I tried to walk as slow as possible over to the entrance.

Once we reached the door, Emmett held his hands out in front of him, gesturing to the room before us. "Welcome to Veronica's!"

It was the most disgusting sight I had ever seen in my entire existence.

And I was going to go insane.

And then if things couldn't get any worse, a woman with very unnatural blonde hair made her way over to the three of us. She was wearing a very tight white shirt that I refused to even look at after realizing it was see-through. Her shorts were so tight that I was afraid they would rip if she moved too much.

_"These guys are hot! Maybe they will dance with me later . . ." _the blonde girl thought. I snorted and rolled my eyes. In her dreams.

She was being intentionally slow. Making her fake blonde curls bounce up and down, trying her hardest to impress us with her shiny high heels and tight, distasteful clothing. It seemed like forever until she finally was in front of us. Emmett was trying to convince himself that he didn't think that she was attractive. He was failing miserably.

"Hey, boys. I'm Angelica. Would you like a table or are you just here for the club?" she asked seductively. I suppressed a gag.

Emmett and Jasper were completely speechless. I looked at them both and rolled my eyes.

"Bye," I said, turning around to leave. To my extreme disappointment, they were knocked out of their little trances as they noticed I was trying to make my escape and yanked the collar of my shirt, pulling me back inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked, falsely outraged.

"I am going home to my fiance while you two drool over _strippers,_" I snapped.

The girl named Angelica cleared her throat. "We prefer exotic dancers."

I plastered a fake smile onto my face. "Excuse me. Exotic dancers, then. Have a nice afternoon," I said almost rudely. I turned on my heel to walk out, but I knew I couldn't get away that easily.

Emmett knocked me backwards and I growled, clenching my hands into tight fists, contemplating violence if he didn't let me leave.

Angelica watched me as if I belonged in an insane asylum, which was where I would end up by nightfall if I stayed here against my will. I would lose it. And having to deal with Emmett and Jasper for any period of time would be enough to get anyone committed.

"Um . . . I'll let you guys seat yourselves. Have fun!" she said flippantly before turning and rushing away.

"We will!" Emmett called after her enthusiastically. She quickened her pace to get farther away from us.

"Wow, Edward. You really can scare them off," Jasper commented.

I smiled, proud. "Good. Can I leave now?"

"Absolutely not! Jasper, watch him. I will be right back." Emmett turned and disappeared through the crowd of people dancing. I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath. Jasper was smiling, like he was enjoying my discomfort here. That only made me even more frustrated. I had to keep myself from punching him across the room.

He walked across the room and sat down at the bar, where another woman in tight clothing was serving the men drinks. I sat down next to him, teeth still clenched and my hands still balled up into tight fists. The smell of alcohol and artificial flavoring was overpowering. It was almost as unappealing as the bartender. The woman looked at me and her bright red lips pulled up into a smile. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hey there. Can I get you something?" she asked in a seductive purr. Her thoughts entered my mind, and then I knew I wasn't just imagining the double meaning to her request.

I sighed before answering. "No, thank you."

She leaned down onto the counter and I immediately looked up at the ceiling. I had no intentions of looking at what she was trying so desperately hard to show me. Of course, Jasper was staring directly at her see-through shirt. He looked like he was in bliss. Alice would never dress that trashy. This was a first for him.

"Oh, come on," she said slowly. She licked her ruby red lips and I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and turned away from her. I could tell she was displeased. There were waves of frustration practically rolling off of her.

"Edward!" I recognized Emmett's voice. I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering what on earth was going to happen next. I knew automatically it would not be good. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

When I reluctantly opened my eyes back up, Emmett was standing in front of me with an excited expression. A very unique looking girl was standing next to him with her arms crossed impatiently over her chest. She had hair that was thick and straight that was a very dark shade of purple. Her legs were sheathed in a pair of leather shorts and her top only covered what was absolutely essential. Her face was hidden under a mask of heavy purple and black make-up. She was the most distasteful woman I had seen all afternoon.

"Edward, this is Veronica," Emmett said, gesturing to the purple-haired girl. "Obviously, she is the manager. She has agreed to dance for you."

Jasper's eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he looked Veronica over. I couldn't imagine what my face looked like. It must have been priceless; Jasper burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"I don't think so," I said, shaking my head. Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Edward, she hardly ever dances for people. She is doing this personally. Show some respect. You know, she is practically famous for her exotic dancing," he said with a sly smile.

I was completely at a loss for words at this point.

When I didn't respond, Emmett grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He seemed to be doing this a lot today. He snatched a chair and threw me down onto it in front of a small stage. I slouched down into it, mortified.

Veronica walked up onto the stage and began doing a very disgusting routine of hers. I slouched down farther and covered my eyes with both of my hands.

Emmett and Jasper were either enjoying the routine or my embarrassment. Or both. They were grinning and were clearly taking great pleasure in the situation.

I was shocked when Veronica ripped her top off and threw it in my direction. Thankfully, Emmett _was _in fact enjoying the dance. He grabbed it before it could even touch me. I squeezed my eyes shut with more force than necessary. I wanted to go home.

"Your missing it, Edward!" Jasper said over the music.

"Good," I mumbled, still absolutely mortified. Peeking up at my moronic brothers through the crevices of my fingers, I could tell they were very preoccupied.

I saw the oppurtunity and took it immediately.

I was up and out of my chair, faster than a human would have been able to move. I didn't care about the risk at this point. No one would have been paying attention to me. Their eyes were locked on Veronica. Or they were just too intoxicated to notice.

I snuck into the nearest bathroom, thankfully unnoticed. I flew into the cleanest stall and locked door. I knew that a silly lock wouldn't be enough to keep Emmett or Jasper away from me. But it was worth a try.

My cell phone vibrated and sighed, hopeful. It was my life line at the moment.

I flipped it open quickly and answered. "Hello?"

"Edward," Bella said, relieved. "I'm shocked. You haven't gone insane yet."

Automatically feeling a little happier, thanks to the person I was on the phone with, I smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly. I am on the very edge of insanity."

"Well, where are you? It's awfully quiet," she noted.

"I am hiding out in the bathroom. Just like I told you I would."

She laughed. "Good. But - OUCH! Alice! Don't pull so hard!" she shrieked.

"What's she doing to you?" I asked. It seems that Jasper and Emmett weren't the only ones I would have to kill by the end of the night.

"She's doing - OW - my hair!"

"For what?"

"I don't know! I guess she was just bored. She dragged me upstairs and into her bathroom. And I mean literally dragged me. I don't think my feet made contact with a stair once!" She paused. "She even has Rosalie doing my nails. It's a living hell over here! OUCH! ALICE!" she screamed. I growled unimpressively.

"If I ever get away from here, I'll come and rescue you," I promised.

"Ugh, your the one who needs rescuing. Alice, get off of me! I'm trying to talk to Edward!" She sighed frustrated. "Please don't go insane on me. The night will be over soon . . . hopefully."

"Bella, get off of the phone! Edward's busy! I need to finish that hand!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"No!" she argued. "Ouch, Rosalie! What was that for?!"

"Get off the phone! Oh, wait. Ask him how Emmett is doing," she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett is thoroughly enjoying himself. As a matter of fact, I think he is dancing with Veronica right now along with Jasper."

There was a moment of silence. Bella broke it by bursting into laughter.

"At least Edward was loyal!" she said in between her fits of hysteria. I heard things clashing and I could swear I heard a mirror break.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, worrying for Bella's safety.

"I got out of the room alright, if that's what you mean. They are throwing things . . . they aren't too thrilled. But I'm free!"

"That's good," I laughed.

"Hang in there, okay?"

"I will. Don't let Alice and Rosalie get their hands on you." I paused. "Run into my room and lock the door."

She laughed. "Sure thing. I love you!"

"I love you, too." I snapped the phone shut and immediately felt more stressed out and frustrated.

The feeling intensified when I heard the bathroom door open.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Okay, I know all of you die hard Twilight fans would love to here this. If you don't already know, the EXTENDED ballet studio scene is on Youtube. And it is INTENSE. I was jumping up and down I was so happy. The link is on my profile :) But please don't forget to review after you watch it! They make me happy! **


	3. Rescue

**A/N: I am so glad everyone liked this so much! This is the last chapter, so enjoy!**

Edward POV:

With every footstep that made contact with linoleum, I cringed in response. There were four feet coming up to my stall, I was positive. Internally groaning, I buried my face in my hands and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Oh, come on, Edward! It wasn't that bad!" Emmett called when he stepped up to the outside of the door.

"I know! I thought Veronica did fairly well! She even gave me her leather shorts," Jasper said, a smile clear in his voice. I heard them both begin snickering. I lifted my head up and began wondering how I ended up with _them, _of all people, as my adopted brothers.

"That's disgusting, Jasper," I protested. Neither of them answered, they just began making an infernal racket by banging on the stall door.

Ignoring their orders for me to come out, I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms. They were the ones making idiots out of themselves in public. But unfortunately, they could care less what other people thought about them. It was too hard to cause them the public mortification.

I froze when I heard the bathroom door swing open and another pair of footsteps step onto the linoleum. The banging stopped for a moment, but was replaced with a new embarrassing moment. Thanks to Emmett.

"He had too many beers." He sighed. "Ah, Edward. He doesn't know when to quit."

"You doing okay in there, Edward?" Jasper asked, playing along. I growled and threw the door open, knocking a laughing Emmett and Jasper off of their feet.

"I am _not_ drunk!" The other man in the room, who was clearly too intoxicated to understand much, was just staring at me with a blank expression. I stared back through narrowed eyes. It was a weird moment. I was the one to turn away, and when I did, I noticed that Jasper was clutching Veronica's pair of black leather shorts.

I rolled my eyes. "Excuse my stupid brothers," I mumbled as I grabbed them by their shirts and hurled them towards the door. For the first time tonight, they actually looked . . . scared. I smiled at them menacingly as I pushed them out the door. They fell backwards, and, to my extreme amusement, crashed into an unsuspecting Veronica, who was now in an even more revealing costume. She looked beyond furious as Jasper and Emmett pinned her to the ground. She wiggled herself out from underneath them and began mumbling a stream of profanities.

I thought she was turning to walk away, but I was completely wrong. What she did next was far more amusing. She snatched two drinks away from some confused men a couple yards away, and then made her way back over to Emmett and Jasper. She came up behind them and dumped the liquid on there heads, humiliating them further.

"I hope you enjoyed my act," she said acidly through her teeth over the laughter that erupted all throughout the club. She snatched her leather shorts away from Jasper's grasp, and then stormed off. I laughed at them along with everyone else, just to make them feel ten times more embarrassed.

In about a minute, I decided that the fun was over. Grabbing them by their shirt collars as revenge - they had been doing it to me all night - I knocked them both against the wall. They were practically cowering against it in fear.

"You know, Emmett and Jasper, I haven't had one ounce of fun tonight?" They didn't answer me. And I didn't expect them to. They were way too terrified. I wondered what my facial expression was. I continued anyway. "Veronica's act was _not_ amusing at all." I sighed, frustrated. "This was one hell of a bachelor party." I spoke through clenched teeth, feeling angrier.

"Hey! Hands off!" A familiar voice shouted furiously. I whipped around and smiled when I saw who it was. Rosalie was fighting off a greedy man, but Alice and Bella were hovering beside her, looking out of their element.

Forgetting about Emmett and Jasper, I walked over to Bella. She was surprisingly unharmed. There was some make-up smeared under her eyes, but it wasn't too noticeable. She had one hand with nails that were glistening a bloody red under the lights of the club. The other hand was completely normal. Which I liked.

"Edward!" she said as I began walking towards her. I glanced pointedly at the person Rosalie was trying to fight off. She seemed like she had it handled.

With one swift move, she lifted a leg and kicked him with one red high-heel. He was on the floor in an instant, screaming in agony. Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out a long sigh of exasperation. Her eyes were blazing as she scanned the room for Emmett.

"He's back there. Against the wall," I said, suppressing laughter. "Jasper's with him," I added for Alice's benefit. She looked like she was about to break her neck with the way she kept craning it over the crowd of people. They immediately stomped off, infuriated, towards their husbands.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her on the neck. I felt her shiver and I smiled.

"I've come to rescue you," she teased.

I laughed. "I appreciate it."

Bella looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened. "Wow, Edward. You weren't kidding. I am surprised you didn't go insane."

I laughed once without humor. "It was a close one."

We walked out into the parking lot to get some fresh air. To get away from the disgusting and strong smell of alcohol and smoke. Bella was looking up at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"I wasn't Lois Lane this time!" she exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air in victory.

"Are you calling _me _Lois Lane?"

"Yes. I am," she answered, still grinning. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I looked down at her hands and laughed even harder.

She blushed. "This was the hand I was holding the phone with." She gestured to the hand that had no nail polish on it. "Unfortunately, Rosalie did get one hand done." She frowned and looked at her red nails. "You know, you're lucky I got most of the make-up off before I came over here. You probably wouldn't have recognized me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Was it that bad?"

She shuddered and laughed once without humor. "You have no idea. I looked like I belonged on the cover of Entertainment Weekly or something. Who knew Alice was so talented with make-up . . . I hated it. They both cornered me before I even got close to her vanity table."

"Remind me to take care of those two after I am finished with Jasper and Emmett."

"Ow! Ow! Alice!" We turned around to see Alice towing Jasper back over to the metal door, holding him by the ear. Rosalie was doing the same to a still mortified Emmett. Bella and I laughed at the sight of them.

"Rose! Come on! You know that I love you! None of these girls are as beautiful as you are!" he said, kissing up.

Rosalie whipped around and slapped him. Emmett's eyes widened, shocked. "And that was just a preview of what is going to happen to you when we get home," she threatened in a low, dangerous voice.

"I mean it, though. You should work here, Rose! You should, really! I would watch you!" Emmett exclaimed, trying to say anything to get him off the hook at this point.

Rosalie's face at his suggestion was priceless. "Over my pile of ashes." And then they were out the door, Emmett completely silent except for an 'ow' that escaped once or twice. Rosalie stuffed him into the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes and slammed the door shut. She stormed over to the driver's side and got in, still fuming.

Alice and Jasper passed us, and who knew that someone so tiny could look so terrifying. Jasper's eyes were wide as she towed him out of the club.

"Don't say a word," she warned him before getting into the car. Bella's cheeks were pink from trying to hold back her laughter. Then, Rosalie sped off, tires squealing against the pavement.

I smiled before turning back to Bella. I walked her over to the Volvo and held the passenger side door open for her. She got in and I shut the door. Quietly. I was in the driver's seat before she had even touched her seatbelt. I was in such a hurry to be completely away from this place, I stomped on the gas pedal, towards home.

"So, tell me everything," Bella said, smiling. I stared at her, shocked. The look on her face made it clear that she was joking. "I want to experience your misery." She had no idea what she was asking. If only she knew . . .

"Annoying waitresses intent on getting attention, my brothers humiliating me to no end . . ." I paused to peek over at her reaction. She was listening as if it were any other time I were talking to her. "It was hell. I don't think I have ever been this furious with the both of them," I said, laughing.

"You didn't pay any attention to the dancers, did you?"

"Of course not!" Her mood lightened by my answer.

"Are you going to tell me everything about _your _night?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's kind of a long and frustrating story," she answered, laughing. "But I will tell you most of it. You can experience _my_ misery, instead." I laughed. Then, she jumped into the story of her night. How Alice had snuck up on her and dragged her up the stairs. Literally. And then, after a long time of running around the bedroom and trying to get away, Rosalie was brought into the situation. Alice got Rosalie to corner poor Bella into a closet and they forced her to sit still at the vanity table. They did her hair, which was still done up in an elegant twist, they did make-up, and nails. It was all pure torture.

We pulled up into the driveway. The car glided into the garage and I turned the engine off. And, of course, the Mercedes was already there. Jasper and Emmett were in for it.

"So, we both had hellish nights. Thanks to your lovely siblings," Bella said.

"Oh, they are lovely all right," I replied sarcasticly as I opened the door for her. She still had her seat belt on and was taking the pins out of her hair. She pulled one out. And another. How many did Alice put in there? She had a whole handful of brown, rhinestoned pins, but her hair was still up. The sight of her frustrated face was quite funny. I couldn't help but laugh. She glanced up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid pins. Stupid hairspray. Stupid Alice," she mumbled as she got out of the car. I took the handful of pins from her and led her inside. The minute we stepped foot into the house, we were greeted with loud clanging. Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be found.

Bella was still searching through her hair for other pins. I noticed one that was sticking out at an odd angle. I pulled it out gently and her hair finally fell down onto her shoulders.

Bella let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you. That one was poking me," she said as she pressed down on the back of her head.

"You two aren't allowed out of the house! EVER!" I heard Esme yell from upstairs. "You know, sometimes I wonder if something went wrong in your heads during your transformations!" Bella had her fist up to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"EMMETT! GET BACK HERE!" This scream was from Rosalie. There was a loud thump and an 'OW!' as I continued to listen. And then, if things couldn't already become more out of hand, there was a slamming of a door.

"Stay in there, Jasper!" Alice shrieked, her voice a very high-pitched shrill. It was seconds later when she came bounding down the stairs in a blur. She came to a hault directly in front of me.

I held up the rhinestoned pins. "I believe these are yours," I said disapprovingly. Alice took them and stuck them in her pocket, but turned to Bella, frustrated.

"I worked hard on your hair, Bella!"

"You'll survive," she mumbled, still rubbing the back of her head.

I noticed that Alice was blocking her mind. She had a look on her face that made me very suspicious of her.

"You look so guilty - like you've committed a crime," I said, curious.

"I might as well have . . ."

"You know, if you killed Jasper, I don't mind."

She ignored me and continued. "You had your bachelor party. And now Bella is going to have one with Rosalie and me," she explained.

Bella made a frightened noise in the back of her throat. "What!?" she squeaked.

Alice was suddenly perky. "That's right. We are planning your bachelorette party!" She clapped her hands together and began bouncing up and down. She looked at me and was guilty again. "I know you don't want to be away from her after tonight. But we need _our_ fun."

"No way, Alice. After tonight, Bella isn't going anywhere with just you and Rosalie."

"Come on! A party for her would be so much fun!" I didn't answer her. I just shook my head in disbelief. "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

Not in the mood for childish games, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just tell me who wins?"

"I do. Excellent." Alice rubbed her hands together and an evil smile spread across her face. I slapped my hand to my forehead in defeat. The nightmare never ends, does it?

**A/N: Ta-da! Bella's Bachelorette Party is now up! Go check it out! Enjoy!**


End file.
